


They All Knew

by A_cherry_on_top



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_cherry_on_top/pseuds/A_cherry_on_top
Summary: Sana's feelings for a special guy made her woobly, she could not keep it to herself anymore. But there were so many issues along the way. What should she do?Set in season 4 episode 8 at Eva's birthday party. How it should have happened.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She was not supposed to be looking at him, he was not a free man. But she just could not stop. He was so appealing that he made her all wobbly and insecure. Of course she wanted to be with him, everyone knew that by now, but there were just so many obstacles along the way. She has convinced herself that there will never be anything between them, especially since he has gotten a thing for her best friend. However that did not mean that she could not look. He was so handsome and attractive and he was looking at her too, at least she thought so, until she followed the gaze straight to her best friend sitting next to her. Then she realized it was not herself he was looking at and her heart broke again. He was sitting chatting next to Jonas and Mahdi and it looked like they had a quite deep conversation, it made her pleased to see that her brother and his friends had finally made peace with her friends. Everyone was having a good time celebrating Eva. Eskild was preparing dinner for everyone except the muslims, since Ramadan was still on. Elias, Mikael, Isak and Even were playing croquet and were getting along really well. Sana was sitting at a table with her girls, while they were arguing over who’s alcohol belonged to who. Time flew, they were eating and it was finally time for cake. They were all stood around the table around the girls and they all started to sing happy birthday to Eva. When the song ended, Eva blew out all the candles and Chris handed her a huge gift, which turned out to be a 6 liters champagne bottle. Eva was surprised and seemed very thankful, which made Sana smile. She turned her gaze to Yousef, who was standing opposite her on the other side of the table, although he was still focusing his eyes on everyone else, clapping his hands in the pace of all the others. He saw her, eyeing him, in the corner of his eye, because he noticed her, more than she probably thought. As he turned his eyes to her, he was smiling at her before she started looking at him from top to bottom. She felt insecure having Noora right next to her while looking at him. He noticed how she could not keep her gaze still, who could blame her? He could not either, having all the people around, even though everyone’s attention were at Eva. She did not want to make it obvious that she was looking at him, although as usual, her and yousef could not be more indiscreet. Time stopped when they were looking at each other, everything around them are unimportant. The next second, all of them were dancing to music, while Eskild opened Eva’s champagne bottle. Sana enjoyed seeing all of her loved ones so happy, she just needed a break, to sit down and think, she was also so tired from fasting. Noora eventually joined her on the bench, they talked and Sana could not keep it to herself anymore. She had to reveal how she felt, or she would go crazy. 

 

“I like Yousef” Sana said, dreading to see Noora’s reaction.

“You are kidding, I knew it!” Noora said and started smiling. Sana was really confused.

“Okay? And when I understood that there were something between you two-”

“NO! There is nothing between us” Noora interrupted. Sana was even more confused now. She could not believe what her friend had just told her.

“But there is something between you two, I saw you making out” 

Noora sighed, she did not know where to start to explain. She could not believe her friend, Sana and Yousef’s chemistry were too obvious for everyone except themselves. Noora just handed her phone over to Sana with her conversations with Yousef. Sana looked at her friend before starting to read those messages. In the messages they had been talking about what happened at syng and how it did not mean anything to any of them. Then Yousef had said that he likes Sana but that he did not think that she likes him back. He said that he thought they were soulmates and that he had to stop being so childish. Sana could not stop smiling, this was what she had wanted to hear for ages. She had to take a deep breath after reading that, she did not know what to do, although at least everything made sense now. Sana looked at him, still holding Nooras phone in her hands. He was speaking with Chris, but then he looked at her too. He did not know, that she knew that he liked her, but it made her so happy to finally have it confirmed. He looked at her with a confused facial expression, which made him even more cute. She could not keep herself from smiling, and he smiled back. Then she turned around to her friend again, looking at her. Handing her phone back, trying to say something. 

“Noora, I don’t know what to say. You probably do not understand for how long I have been wanting to hear that.” Sana said. 

“Do you remember last year? When you helped me and talked some sense into me and my relationship with William?” Sana nodded. “This is the least I could do, I only want you happy Sana”

“Thank you” Sana said while taking her hand in hers.

“So what are you going to do now?” Noora asked.

“I don’t know, there are still so many questions you know. He’s not muslim, and what about my mum? She doesn’t seem to support me being with him at all”

“Oh Sana, first of all, aren’t his values and opinions and actions more important than what religion he belongs to. Sure, if he says he’s not a muslim, does it really matter what he is if he really acts like one?”

“I know, Elias said that as well, it is just… You know how much my faith means to me, I do not want to sacrifice that for someone, especially not for a boy”

“And who says you have to? Yousef is the most understanding and polite guy I have ever met. He’s full of respect for you, there is no way he would let your faith go away just because he’s there. And about your mum, you simply just have to talk to her. I am sure she got the completely wrong picture of him.”

“You are right, so I should just talk to him or what?”

“Yeah, whenever the timing feels good, I promise you it will be more than okay.” 

Sana smiled at her best friend and gave her a hug. Then they both stood up and went back to their dancing friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The party was still going on. Although it hadn’t turned out quite like Sana would have thought. First, she found out that the guy she has been in love with for years likes her back, and even thinks that they are soulmates. She was over the moon and she couldn’t be seen without a smile on her face. Then another thing happened, William turned up to the party out of the blue and even though Sana was the one behind this plan, it still came as a shock. Mainly because Noora was so surprised and did not react the way Sana was hoping for. The only thing she wished for her friend was for her to be happy, and if bringing the love of her life back to Oslo did not work, she did not know what would. Noora had followed William in his car to talk and were gone by now, Eva was sitting on the bench Sana and Noora had sat on earlier, and were now making out with Penetrator Chris. Eskild, Linn, Vilde, Even, Isak and Sana were dancing on the porch, while Mutta and Chris was seen sharing a very deep conversation. Sana looked over at the boys sitting by the table, laughing. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. She laid eyes on one special guy, and he immediately locked eyes with her back. After what seemed like a few minutes of staring at each other with the biggest smile on the lips, Sana went over to her brother and his friends, she sat down next to her brother and on the other side of the table, Yousef sat together with Adam and Mikael. 

“Hey guys” Sana said.

“Hey” they all said at once.

“Are you having fun?” She said.

“Yeah, loads of fun, this party is amazing” Mikael said, looking at Sana. 

“It really is” she said, but her eyes weren’t on Mikael’s, the guy she was talking to. It was on Yousef’s.

“Oh will you two just stop making hearteyes and just get together already” Adam said and Sanas eyes immediately went to Adam’s, quite in shock. It took a while for her to realise what he just had said. Sana started to blush and lowered her gaze to her lap. “Uhm, I don’t know what you’re talking about. We were just-”

“No, you were not just looking at him, like you’re looking at anyone. Sana, you’ve for sure have never looked at me like that.” Adam pushed Mikaels arm as a sign that he should help him out.

“Not at me either” Mikael continued. 

“What I am saying is that you are incapable of looking at the other and then stay away from each other. Just take this as an example, before you joined us here, when you were dancing with your friends. You were eyeing this boy over her for minutes before you finally walked over here. It’s like you turn into magnets whenever you look at the other, because eventually, you always ends up next to each other.”

Sana raised her gaze to Yousef again. 

“We’ll just leave you to it.” Elias said.

“And don’t forget to talk, it’s not that hard” Mikael said smiling while the three boys were standing up and then walked over to the porce to join the others. 

Sana looked at her lap again, thinking of what to say.

“So. We’re magnets huh?” Yousef said.

“Just like we are soulmates?” Sana answered. Yousef started to look shocked.

“I, I can’t believe Noora told you”

“She didn’t, she showed me your messages”

“Oh Noora. At least it is in the open.” He were too embarrassed to look at her. 

“Look me in the eyes Yousef.” He did as she asked. She took his hand in hers. “I like you to”

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“Of course I am sure, I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t mean it”

“I just, I’ve imagined this moment for so long, where we confess. But I just always doubt you know. Everything was good, after our date at the basketball court, I finally had some hope. And when I heard that you had asked me to come to syng I became ever more hopeful. But then I found out that you blocked me on facebook and you started to act really cold arou-”

“Until I saw you making out with my best friend. Right in front of me”

“What? You saw that? I didn’t know.”

“You didn’t want me to know, why would the situation be better as a secret? You didn’t even talk to me about it afterwards. Then I lost hope and gave up on us, when I found out that you and Noora were seeing each oth-”

“Me and Noora are not a thing. We never will. I only have eyes for one person. That kiss didn’t mean anything to me, I thought you didn’t like me back, I know it is not an excuse but I never had any feelings for her, she kissed me and I let her. But then I realised what a mistake that was. I don’t expect you to forgive me but please know that I never did anything with the intention of hurting you”

“I know you wouldn’t and I do forgive you because I know why it happened and since you know now that I like you back-”

“Does this mean you’ll be my girlfriend?” Sana grinned.

“You are such a dork”

“I know, maybe that’s something you can help me work with?”

“Nah, I like it, it makes you cute”

“Hah, I’m not near as cute as you are” she could not stop smiling. When she realised she was still holding his hand, she gave it a small squeeze. A few seconds went by with just them falling deeper in love with each others eyes.

“Yes, by the way” Sana said.

“Yes what?”

“It means I’ll be your girlfriend”


End file.
